Candy Kisses
by ElliDarkena
Summary: L has his suspicions about Light's feelings for him... What will become of their relationship? LxLight yaoi fanfic.
1. Minor Annoyances

{1}

Minor Annoyances

"Light-kun! Light-kun wake-up!"

The brunette heard someone speaking, but he made no effort to answer them. His eyes stayed shut as he attempted to fall back into sleep. But, whoever was trying to wake him was persistent, and started poking him, hoping to get the brunette to awaken.

Light continued to ignore the annoying feeling of the repetitive poke. The brunette merely swung his hand, as if trying to swat an annoying fly away. That's when he felt himself jerked up by the chain on his wrist. He opened his eyes quickly, remembering immediately who it was he was forced to share his room with. Ryuuzaki, or… L. The raven-haired detective looked at Light carefully, his eyes tracing the brunette's every movement carefully.

"Light… I'm hungry," he said calmly, showing no emotion, but most definitely gauging the brunette's reaction to being so rudely awakened.

Light sighed and looked at the alarm clock on the little bed-side table. The numbers shone red, but, it was the time that those red numbers showed that made Light scowl.

"Why the hell do you need food at 3 o'clock in the god damn morning L?" he asked impatiently.

L's thumb was near his mouth, resting slightly on his lower lip, and he stared at Light, genuinely thinking about the answer. He brought his hand from his mouth and rested it on his knee.

"Well, I don't really know. I'm just hungry," he finally answered.

Light's scowl lightened a bit, but he still glared at L, their eyes meeting. L showed no fear of Light's intimidating gaze, his own eyes pleading silently with the brunette. The expression on the detective's face was a sort of put, but, with the added eyes of a begging puppy.

"Why do I have to be dragged out of bed so that you can eat?" Light asked, a bit angrily.

"Well. One, we're handcuffed together," he said, raising his handcuffed hand, "and two, if you don't come I'll be forced to suspect you more of being Kira."

Light groaned. Kira, of course. He was suspect number 1, and L wouldn't let him forget it. His suspicions of Light were correct of course, but, the raven-haired detective would never realize the truth of the Death Note, and Light's need to cleanse the world of evil.

"Alright fine… but I want to go back to sleep after," he said sternly, since, well, he hadn't gotten much sleep in the first place.  
L sort of half-smiled and nodded, as if to say 'of course' to Light's request. The black-haired, baggy-eyed man climbed off of the bed, dragging Light until he finally stood up also. They walked off towards the kitchen, where L would probably grab his sweets, while Light would be trying to fight off his need for sleep.

L went straight for the fridge, grabbing the chocolate cake which had been so conveniently hidden behind the chocolate milk. Light had grabbed a plate for L, so that when he finally pulled his head from out of the fridge (the cake was way at the back), he could carry his slice of cake back to their room.

Light handed L the plate, and the detective went right to cutting a piece of cake and placing it carefully on the plate.

"Do you want any Light-kun?" he asked kindly.

"No thank you L. I just want to go back to sleep now…"

L shrugged and put the rest of the cake back into the fridge. He grabbed a fork quickly and they returned to their room. Light climbed back into the bed quickly and pulled the blanket over his head. L grinned as the brunette fell into a peaceful sleep quickly, and then he too climbed onto the bed, though sitting up, his knees pulled up to his chest like they always were when he sat. He ate his cake quickly, and then placed the plate and fork onto the floor. He didn't want to bother Light again, but, he did inch slightly closer towards the sleeping Light, staring at the brunette's serene-looking face.

"Good night Light-kun…" he whispered before he too fell asleep.

Light's dreams were filled with images he would never admit to dreaming about. L's face filled his mind, and instead of feeling Kira's hatred for the messy-haired L, he felt something different. Not love per se, but, something close to that… maybe.

L's dreams were different from Light's, but, still similar in a way. His thoughts were mostly filled with candy, cake, and other sugary sweets… and then, Light appeared out of nowhere! Even though he was asleep, L's face heated up, and a pale red color spread across his cheeks.

***

Light shifted slightly and he felt someone breathing on his face. The brunette blinked open his eyes, and L's face was the only thing he could see. Their faces were only inches apart from each other, and for a moment, Light stopped breathing. He moved back a little bit, still watching the sleeping L. he looked so calm, and very…cute, in his own way.

Light lifted his head to look at the clock. It was almost noon! Why was L still sleeping? L was always awake before him… the brunette moved his face closer to L's and was just about to say something when L opened his dark eyes. L was surprised to be staring into Light's eyes, and the fact that Light was staring right back.

"L, please tell me why no one seems to be here."

It was true, no sound could be heard throughout the large house. It did seem no one was here. Light wanted to know why. Weren't they supposed to be working on the Kira case today?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! I thought I should put up my fanfic... It's already all up on dA so I thought, why not put it up here too! Hope you've enjoyed the first part.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. If I did would I be writing fanfiction? I think not. =D_


	2. Day Off

{2}

Day Off

L continued to stare into Light's eyes, contemplating the question he had just been asked. L smiled, well, more of a smile than Light had ever seen.

"Good morning Light-kun!" L said sleepily, but happily.

Light frowned, staring at L. That was not the answer to his question. But, it didn't entirely matter, the grin that was spread on the detective's face was cute, and it made Light's face warm, his cheeks glowing red.

"You didn't answer me… Why is there no one here?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"I told everyone to stay home. There hasn't been any activity from Kira lately, so, I figured we could just relax. Maybe get to know each other better."

Light was confused. Even when 'Kira' wasn't active, L would never just give up investigating. Maybe he was just doing this to find more reasons to suspect him as Kira?

"Well, then what are we going to do today then L?" he asked, wondering what L may have planned for them.

L sat up now, tugging Light's wrist so that he would sit up as well. He stared into Light's eyes, making sure the brunette was going to listen to him. But, before the raven-haired man said anything, his knees were pulled up, to him, this sitting position was comfier, and helped his reasoning. His thumb found its usual place, lightly tracing his lower lip.

"I figured we could get out of this house for awhile, go take a walk downtown or something," he finally said.

Light was still confused, considering that L rarely left the house half the time, this was something different. But, the brunette smiled, glad that they would be getting outside, and not trying to determine whether or not he was Kira.

"Alright L, if that's how you've planned our day, than I guess it's fine…" Light said, he pulled out his wallet, seeing how much money he had with him. "Why don't we go down to that ice cream place that's there? My treat," he said and grinned, knowing L couldn't refuse the offer.

L's eyes seemed to lighten up a bit, but Light didn't notice. L grabbed Light's wrist again, and they both left the room. Light wasn't sure why L was doing this, but he didn't object. The next thing he knew, they were standing in the kitchen. L still hadn't said anything about Light's offer, but he would, as soon as he'd eaten breakfast. Namely, more cake.

He opened the fridge, grabbing the cake and also the chocolate milk. Light watched L as he grabbed two plates, two glasses, and two forks. Light hadn't said he wanted any… what was the crazy sweets-lover doing? When L was done he handed Light a plate with a slice of cake on it, and a glass of chocolate milk.

"L, I didn't ask for this," Light said, sounding confused.

"I know. But, you never eat breakfast with me. Please Light-kun? I planned out this day, would you please just take the cake and milk?"

Light took the plate and glass without another question and sat down at the table. L never shared his sweets with anyone, and Light was slightly confused, but he didn't care. Light picked up one of the forks and took a bite of the cake. The taste hadn't been what he'd expected. Chocolate practically exploded in his mouth, chocolate sauce drizzled over his tongue, chocolate chips and fudge crunched between his teeth, and Light immediately understood why L loved his sweets so much, there was so much flavour in even just one bite.

L smiled slightly as he was eating his own piece of cake. He looked up, watching Light eat the cake, and take a sip of the chocolate milk once in a while.

"You like it Light-kun?" he asked, still watching Light.

"Yes… it's very chocolate-y," he said, licking some chocolate sauce off his lip.

"Good to know. But Light-kun," L stopped talking for a moment and leaned his face towards Light's. He stopped when their faces were so close they were almost touching. Light stopped breathing, and wondered what L had been starting to say. L opened his mouth, and Light thought he was going to finish his sentence. But instead, L stuck out his tongue and licked Light's cheek. "You have some chocolate on your face," L whispered into Light's ear.

Light was too astonished to say anything. L had licked his face, even when he could have just said there was something there. Light could have just wiped it off. Light's eyes were wide with amazement, staring at L, watching him grin with joy.

"What the hell!? You…you," Light shouted, stuttering slightly, his cheeks red and heated.

"I what?" L teased.

Light was extremely flustered. Was L sick or something? He never acted like this! But, why did he blush? Why would Light blush when L licked his face? Light clutched at his chest with one hand and his hair with the other. He turned to look away from L, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Light breathed rapidly, trying to calm himself. When he felt a bit less bewildered, he turned to look at L again, and was immediately looking into dark, raccoon-like eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Nothing… can we just go now?" Light finally said, as calmly as he could.

"Of course we can, Light-kun."

***

L and Light walked through the streets. There wasn't really much going on. The only thing they'd done in the past hour or so was walk. Light was starting to feel uncomfortable. Neither had said anything, but then, L was too focused on leading Light to their destination. L still hadn't told Light where exactly they were headed, and Light didn't really care where they went anymore. He really just wanted L to say something. The silence was starting to get really awkward for the brunette.

Finally, L stopped. They stood in front of a large building. A house perhaps? L pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocking the door, and he pulled Light inside. Light couldn't help but stare at everything inside. The door shut behind them, and the lock clicked, locking the door. No one would even know they were here.

"Well, here we are," L said, turning to look at Light once more.


	3. Secret Hideaway

{3}

Secret Hideaway

"Where exactly are we?" Light asked, still looking at everything around the foyer of the large house.

"My secret hideaway; so secret no one, not even Watari, knows where it is," L answered, somewhat plainly.

"Then, why'd you bring me here if it's so secret?"

"We won't be bothered here, and anyways, I trust you with the location. I know you won't tell anyone else about this place."

Light smiled, glad that he was trusted. But why did L have this sudden need to get to know him better? What did he want to know? Light was a bit suspicious, but, he knew that he could trust L.

Light felt the chain of the handcuffs tug at his wrist, snapping Light back into reality. L had started walking, and Light dashed forwards to walk beside him. L led him through the house, taking him into a large bedroom. Light was a little confused; why talk in a bedroom, why not a living room? Light was beginning to get a little nervous.

L sat on the edge of the large bed, and he prompted Light to take a seat with him. Light sat down beside L, and looked at him, staring into his eyes. L stared right back, and for a couple minutes, they just sat there, gazing into each other's eyes. Finally, Light broke their gaze, looking at his hands, his face beet red.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Light asked, trying to get a proper conversation going.

L had to think about that for moment. "I just need to ask you a couple of questions… That's all Light-kun."

Light nodded, waiting. L seemed to be thinking of questions to ask the brunette, but, Light knew that L had probably already thought of all the questions he would ask.

"We're friends… correct Light-kun?" he finally asked, staring at his bare feet.

"Of course L, you should know that…"

"Good. And, Light-kun, just curious, but, how do you feel about Misa?"

Light shuddered slightly. He didn't really like Misa all that much. But, she had it locked in her head that she loved him, because he was Kira. But, Light felt nothing for the blonde girl, finding her clinginess to be annoying, and a bit of a burden.

"She's merely a friend. I don't like her anymore than that."

"Interesting… Now, answer this. Why did you blush earlier when I licked that chocolate off of your face?" L asked, only because he had his suspicions about Light's feelings for him. And, in truth, though he wouldn't say it just yet, L felt the same way for the brunette.

"I… I, uh…" Light stuttered, blushing yet again.

L's suspicions were cleared; he had gotten the answer he wanted, even though Light hadn't really said anything.

"How very interesting Light-kun. I make you blush… That makes me wonder now, how will you react when I do this?" L asked calmly.

The raven-haired man came close to Light, very close. He grabbed the back of his brunette hair, tugging Light closer. L's lips found Light's quickly. The kiss was rough, yet passionate and gentle at the same time. And, just as L expected, Light began kissing back. It wasn't long till their tongues were in each other's mouths. But, they broke away shortly, both gasping for air. Both of them realized the bond they shared now. They knew that they wouldn't, nay, couldn't go back to being away from each other.

"So… Light-kun; you obviously like me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have reacted like that," L said, panting slightly.

"Well, I could say the same for you L. I had no idea you were attracted to anyone like that, let alone me."

"I have always liked you Light-kun, I just needed to figure out if you felt the same way," L said, leaning closer to Light again. He had figured out what he wanted, and now, he would take advantage of it.

L gently licked Light's throat, kissing lightly from the base of his neck, right up to his chin. Light did nothing to stop the sickly sweet feeling of L's lips along his neck and throat. L continued on, his tongue now tracing Light's jaw-line. He stopped for a moment, waiting for Light's reaction, which didn't take long. The brunette buried his face into L's neck, licking his neck, and then kissing lightly along his throat. Light stopped and looked into L's eyes before he initiated another kiss.

The feeling was sweet; both love and lust all at once. L had wanted this from Light for quite some time, and he didn't hesitate in sticking his tongue into Light's mouth yet again. L grabbed Light's hair with one hand again. His free hand was snaking up the brunette's shirt, his finger's carefully tracing Light's chest. Light grabbed the back of L's hair too, and the detective winced slightly when Light tugged his hair. But, he didn't falter, pushing Light backwards, onto the bed, and moved his mouth form Light's mouth, to his chest, licking the smooth skin that wasn't entirely covered by his shirt.

Light stopped L when he felt his shirt slowly being unbuttoned. This was too much for him to take at once, and he pushed L off of his chest, though he regretted it soon after. They both sat up, panting slightly, hair tousled, Light's shirt ever-so-slightly unbuttoned at the top. L frowned, confused. He was the most out of breath, and he planned on continuing, but Light looked like he needed to say something. L let himself regain his breath before he said anything.

"Why'd you stop me Light-kun?" he finally asked, pouting.

"Just so that I could ask you something…"

"Oh… very well; and what's that?"

"Well, it's just that, you said you planned this whole day out… did you bring me here, knowing that if your suspicions about my feelings were correct, so that we could…" Light stopped, panting slightly, but mostly because he was feeling even more nervous than before.

"Yes, I was in fact hoping that we could go further than where you stopped me. Y'know, sex…" L spoke so calmly, his voice never showing any signs of nervousness in his tone.

"Alright, I understand that much… but, I don't know if I'm ready for this quite yet…" Light couldn't help but blush again. This day was just one surprise after another for him.

"OK Light-kun… I suppose we can do something else. But later… you're all mine," L said, his eyes glinting. He changed his tone now, a bit more cheery. "How about going for ice cream? Your treat, remember?" he asked now. He could be reasonable, and maybe after having some ice cream, Light would be ready, and more willing, for L to take control of him.

Light grinned now, glad that L was able to accept that he wasn't ready. Light was also glad that L had remembered his offer of ice cream. It would be good to get out of this room, though he knew that L was probably silently planning things for later. He threw away all the nervous feelings he felt right now. Ready just to get out of this house for a little while.


	4. Ice Cream

{4}

Ice Cream

L and Light stepped out of the small ice cream shop, both of them, of course, had ice cream. It had taken almost half an hour for L to decide what he wanted, but eventually he decided on a fudgesicle type ice cream bar. Light had a regular strawberry ice cream cone, which he had decided on fairly quickly. They decided to walk back to the house, estimating that they would arrive a short while after finishing the ice cream treats.

L slowly licked the sides of the fudgesicle, closing his eyes as did so. Light stopped eating his ice cream and just stared at L. What the hell was he doing?! L stuck the fudgesicle in his mouth, licking every inch of it, and then lightly scraping some of the chocolate with his teeth. Weird thoughts were starting to run through Light's head, but he tried to ignore them. The brunette carried on with eating his ice cream, continuing to stare at L, who still seemed to be making out with the chocolate ice cream treat.

"It's rude to stare Light-kun…" L said, shocking Light.

Light had been watching L's mouth, and hadn't noticed that L was now staring back at him. Light blush and looked away, making L sigh in exasperation.

"But… that doesn't mean I want you to stop," L said teasingly, grinning broadly.

"I'm sorry, you just… You looked like you were making out with the ice cream," Light said, blushing more, he smacked his face with the palm of his hand.

L continued to grin and wrapped one arm around Light's shoulders. The fudgesicle was in his mouth again, but he pulled it out quickly, sticking it in front of Light's face.

"What? You wanna try it?" L joked.

"Not really. You just looked really good doing it," Light said, leaning towards the fudgesicle and taking a small bite.

"Thanks… The only problem is, is that the fudgesicle doesn't do anything back," L said, and then gave Light a quick kiss on the lips. Too quick for either one to be completely satisfied.

"You taste like chocolate," Light said, smiling.

"And you taste like strawberry ice cream," L said back, returning to eating the fudgesicle.

Light frowned as he watched L. L was watching Light, too, just out of the corner of his eyes. He purposely trailed his tongue along the side of the fudgesicle, carefully watching light squirm. Light's heart beat faster, and his face heated. L was teasing Light, and Light knew that, but, he didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright, Light-kun?" L asked calmly, and then proceeded to lick the fudgesicle again.

Light said nothing; looking away from L. he bowed his head slightly, his brown hair getting in his eyes. He touched his face lightly with the tips of his fingers, his hand covering his mouth. L stopped licking the fudgesicle for a moment so that he could see what Light was doing. L couldn't see past Light's hand and brunette hair though.

"Light-kun? Seriously, are you alright?" L asked, sounding more concerned.

Light still didn't say anything, but he looked at L now. L's dark eyes were filled with concern for the brunette, and Light smiled at him now, making L confused. Light grabbed L's free hand, their fingers entwined, as if retuning to a comforting place.

"I'm fine L… just stop teasing me like that, alright? You're making it harder for me to say no to you right now," he said finally, his face still red, but, who really cared?

L's face contorted slightly, his expression changing from one of concern, to one of surprise. He squeezed Light's hand, and then leaned towards him. He lightly rested his chin on Light's shoulder, his mouth right next to Light's ear.

"You horny little bastard," he whispered, chuckling.

L pulled himself away from Light. The brunette had a sly grin spread on his face, and he was chuckling too. L tossed the small remnants of his fudgesicle into a garbage can nearby. He steadily walked forwards, pulling Light along with him. He wasn't tugging on the chain that bound them together; he was pulling on Light's hand. They hadn't let go, and neither was planning on it quite yet.

People were beginning to stare at the two now. It wasn't very often that you would see two guys rushing down the street whilst holding hands. And not usually two guys that were both gorgeous beyond compare. Girls stared in awe, guys stared in disgust. Neither Li, no Light paid any attention to the gaze of so many people. They just continued to head back to L's secret hideaway; focused on the one thing they wanted the most. Each other.

***

It didn't take them long to get back to the large building. It took even less time to reach the bedroom. Neither one was entirely certain why they headed straight there; they did both know that all they wanted was the other. As soon as they were inside that room, Light found himself being pinned to the bed by L.

"I suppose you're ready for me now, Light-kun?" L asked, his voice sounding somewhat evil.

"Not really… but I want you so badly," Light said, blushing again.

L grinned cruelly and said, "Well, get ready to me some more then."

Light's heart-rate increased after he said that, and his face heated even more. L leaned towards Light, his hair in his face, making him look eerie, but, it didn't make Light anymore afraid than he already was. Light's arms and legs were pinned to the bed, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. L came towards Light so fast that he didn't have time to think before their lips met once more, their tongues welcoming themselves into the others mouth.

Light welcomed the myriad of feelings that washed over him. His mouth working in unison with L's, and he didn't want this to end. But, they had to pull away for a moment to catch their breath. Both of them were panting heavily, but L didn't slow down one bit. L went from that passionate kiss, to slowly licking Light's throat. Light continued his heavy breathing, finding himself unable to speak. L sucked at Light's throat, sucking at the skin gently. Light moaned quietly, and then L stopped.

Light frowned and gazed into L's eyes. L grinned again, he knew stopping was bugging Light now, and he thought it interesting to gauge the brunette's reaction. Light's eyes gleamed so intensely, they almost looked like they were on fire.

"Something the matter… Light-kun?" L teased.

"Yes L… I'm just wondering, but… WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP?!" Light asked, yelling now.

"But I thought you said you weren't ready for this," L continued teasingly.

Light responded by pouting and looked away from L, glaring at the wall. He would have sat up and walked away, but L still had him pinned down. L decided to return to what he had been doing, licking Light's throat. Light wasn't reacting at all. L was the one to frown now, disappointed that Light wasn't responding like before.

"Aww, c'mon Light-kun. You know I was just teasing," L said, and he grabbed Light's chin to turn his head.

Light didn't want to look at L, knowing that he would give into temptation and do exactly what L wanted him to do. Despite how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to L's face. They both smiled at the same time, and L let go of Light's face, leaning forwards to kiss him again. L moved so that Light was no longer pinned, but he was content on laying on Light's chest now. The broke away from the kiss; and L lay his head on Light's shoulder, his hands in the brunette hair of his lover. They both breathed carefully, and with ease. Light stroked L's face with one hand, his other hand in L's messy, black hair. Their eyes shut, and they just clung to each other, their embrace was comforting, and they didn't have to worry about a thing…


	5. Party Time sorta

{5}

Party Time... sorta

Light opened his eyes slowly. He hadn't even realized they'd fallen asleep until just now, when he woke up. L still lay on Light's chest, and Light had his arm wrapped around L, firmly, but carefully. Light looked at L's face, so serene, and calm, not even sleep could keep Light from L though. He lightly stroked L's face, careful not to disturb him. L seemed to smile before opening his dark eyes and he leaned his head closer to Light's neck, kissing it tenderly.

"Good morning Light-kun! Or is it evening, I can't tell," L spoke into light's throat, but Light was still able to hear him.

"Well, considering it was still the middle of the afternoon when we fell asleep… I'm going to assume that it is evening," Light replied.

L moved one hand to Light's face, and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Light blushed again, but they both knew what they really wanted now, and they were both craving it, especially since they had fallen asleep before they had a chance.

"Li~ight-kun…" L said, dragging the 'i' in Light.

"Yes L?"

"Shall we continue from where we were, Light-kun?" L asked, grinning wickedly, and lightly licking Light's throat.

Light shuddered in pleasure; the feeling of L's tongue trailing along his throat was nice. L took that as a yes, and slid hand up Light's shirt, tracing the muscles lightly with his finger-tips. L grinned, moving from Light's throat to his chest, his shirt was still slightly unbuttoned from earlier. L moved his hand again, unbuttoning the rest of Light's shirt, while kissing the soft skin of his chest. L stopped for a moment, and was going to ask something, but, Light didn't give him a chance to.

"Don't stop… I'm ready," Light said, already the feelings of love and lust consuming the brunette.

"Alright Light-kun… just stop me when you think I'm going too far," L said, burying his face into Light's neck.

Light didn't say anything and L continued. He was kissing Light's throat now, but lowering himself to Light's chest. He swiped part of the shirt to the side, and he licked the nipple carefully. He looked up for a moment, looking to Light's face. Light looked pleased and L's head went back down. he bit the nipple very carefully, licking the edges just in case he had bitten too hard by mistake. L decided to lower himself more, and was at Light's belly button now. His tongue circled around the edge, but still, it wasn't enough for either of them. L started unbuckling Light's belt, and then Light moved, slightly unnerved by the motion.

"Don't tell me you want me to stop now... It's just about to get good..." L teased, a fake tone of sadness in his voice.

"I don't want you to stop... I just don't know if I'm ready."

L shifted his hand slightly, lightly placing it on the front of Light's pants. He grinned and looked up at Light. The brunette had an odd look on his face, surprise and embarrassment mixed. A blush covered the brunette's cheeks, and L couldn't help but continue grinning.

"Are you sure? Because, well, my sources say otherwise," L said, chuckling.

L massaged the spot, still looking at Light. The brunette's face turned more and more red until finally he cracked. L's teasing was too hard to deal with sometimes. It was much too easy to make Light give in to his raven-haired lover.

"Alright, alright! I get it! Just get on with it then," Light said impatiently.

L continued unbuckling the belt, and then tugged the pants down and off, the boxers following shortly after. Before L did anything, he lay back on Light's chest, pinning him again. He kissed the brunette roughly, and Light responded by kissing back. They both knew what L would do next, but before he did, it would be nice to shove their tongue's down one another's throat one more time. They broke apart again, and L slipped off his shirt, pants... and boxers. Light discarded his unbuttoned shirt, and they kissed again, their bare skin felt nicer than clothes. L moved down again, placing his mouth where it needed to be now, and went right to work. Light thought for a moment, realizing that he now knew how that fudgesicle felt earlier.

L's tongue licked the entire length, and then his entire mouth was surrounding it, sucking gently. Light felt a shiver run up his spine and he moaned slightly in pleasure. L would've grinned, but, he was lightly licking the end now, trying to show Light something he'd never forget. Light gasped at the feeling, and L continued on, sucking and licking, almost like he had done this before, well, technically he had. But, like L had said, the fudgesicle didn't really do anything. Light on the other hand, was inching closer to his climax. They both could tell he was about to come, L was actually anticipating it. Light was about to say what was coming, but it was too late. he came, and L really didn't mind. The warm, sticky liquid slid down his throat, and L finallly stopped. They were both gasping for air, even though neither had stopped breathing, it was just because of the anticipation of the moment.

L came back up, and wrapped his arms around Light. The brunette was shaking a bit, not really used to as much feeling as he felt now. L hugged Light tightly, realizing that maybe he should have stopped sooner. Light hugged L back, the both of them had their arms wrapped around the other. They sat there quietly, both of them calming down considerably.

"Would you like to continue Light-kun? Or shall we stop for now?" L asked, snuggling into Light's arms comfortably.

Light didn't say anything, thinking for a moment. Instead of speaking, he pulled L into a rough kiss, and L took that as a sign to continue. They both shifted ever so slightly, but it was L who would decide what would happen exactly. They were both locked in this kiss, but even still, L knew exactly what he was doing... pinning the brunette down like he had earlier. They continued their kiss, so rough but gentle at the same time. It consumed both of them, suffocating almost.

They broke apart now so they could breath. Panting, gasping for air, but, Light chose not to slow down, kissing L's jawline, licking, tracing his jaw whenever he felt it was necessary. L smiled, glad that Light was more into this than before. He loved the feeling of Light's tongue along his jaw, though he would rather have that tongue action elsewhere. Light moved from L's jaw to his throat.

"Ahh... Light-kun... Lower please, this is torture," L said, gasping.

Light knew what L wanted, how low L really wanted him to be. Light did go lower, but, he couldn't move all the way down because L still had him pinned. Light latched onto L's chest, kissing the edges of muscles tenderly, and then locating L's nipple. he chose to lick it slowly, purposely making L shiver in pleasure.

"Light-kun~ Go lower, damn it..." L growled a bit, a tone he didn't usually use was embedded in his voice.

Light wiggled, trying to get lower, and he looked up and stared at L. The dark eyes of the detective watched Light squirm. he realized if he was going to get anything, he would have to let Light up. Though, before he made any motion of letting the brunette up, he licked Light's face, trailing his tongue along his jaw. he let him up now, and Light smiled, glad that he was now able to move. l glared at the brunette, waiting. Light moved now, ducking his head down to where L wanted the brunette to be.

Light started, stroking with his tongue, tracing the edges carefully. And then he put the member in his motuh, still stroking gently with his tongue, but sucking at it as well. L moaned now in please, obviously Light was doing exactly what L wanted. He continued, licking the edges while sucking at the tip. Light didn't realize it until now, but he craved for one particular moment to come. L felt the urgency in Light's sucking, and he knew he was close. Light licked the tip again, lightly, and then went back to stroking the entire member with his tongue. One last, final suck triggered it, L came, and Light swallowed the viscous fluid eagerly. He let go now, bringing himself back up to eye-level with L, re-wrapping him in his arms. he buried his face into L's neck, licking his throat now.

L stopped Light, pulling him into another kiss, more gentle, and he snuggled into Light's arms.

"Enough for now Light-kun... we should both rest," he said, kissing Light's cheek.

"Alright L. Rest would be good," Light said.

They both leaned back, heads resting on the pillows. L wrapped up in Light's arms. They both shut their eyes, letting sleep take them. It had been a very long, busy day.


	6. Gentle Awakenings

{6}

Gentle Awakenings

L poked Light in the side. The brunette was fast asleep, and L had already been awake for a couple hours. The raven-haired man's stomach grumbled, and he was quickly becoming irritated that Light wouldn't wake up. L poked the brunette once more before he sighed, crossing his arms across his bare chest, and thinking, about how he could get Light to wake up. L grinned, turning to look at the brunette again. He licked Light's face, making the brunette stir, but he didn't wake.

"Light-kun~!" L called out, his voice sweet.

The brunette held L tighter, and L had to squirm to get out of Light's hold. He decided there was only one way to wake his lover. He nuzzled his face into Light's neck, and then pulled away, moving his face closer to Light's. He kissed him roughly, his tongue forcing its way into Light's mouth.

It was the taste of L's tongue in his mouth that woke Light, and he immediately started kissing back. L was the one to break away from the kiss, having accomplished waking the brunette. Light stared at L for a moment, a confused look on his face as he looked around the room. The brunette was still half asleep, and he didn't entirely realize where they were until he realized that L was in his arms, and neither one of them was wearing clothes.

Light blinked and yawned. He pushed his face to L's ear. "Good morning L," he whispered into his ear, and he nuzzled his face into L's neck. L pushed Light away from him, staring into the brunette's eyes. Light frowned, confused. Why had L woken up him up like that, if he was just going to push him away?

"Good morning Light-kun," L said, looking away for a moment, his pale face turning red.

"Why did you wake me?" Light asked, and tried to kiss his love, but L moved before he could get to him.

"Settle down for a minute Light-kun. It's too early in the morning for me to be waking you for _that_. I'm hungry," L said, pouting.

Light sighed. He didn't really want to move, but then his own stomach growled, and he chuckled quietly. He placed one hand on L's head, and stared into his dark eyes. L thought that Light was going to try to kiss him again, and he tried to move away, but, Light wasn't doing anything.

"Alright, but how about we get dressed first?" Light asked, laughing.

L nodded and crawled off of Light's chest, and away from the brunette's comforting embrace. L grabbed the keys to the handcuffs so they could get dressed without having to worry about the chain getting in the way. The handcuffs fell to the floor with a clatter as he unlocked them.

Both men grabbed some clean clothes out of the dresser. Light frowned when he saw some of his own clothes in the dresser, realizing that that's where they had disappeared to. They both dressed quickly, and then L snapped the handcuffs back onto their wrists.

"So, where's the kitchen?" Light asked, realizing he hadn't seen much of this house other than the bedroom and entrance hall.

"This way," L said leading Light out of the bedroom, and past many closed doors.

They reached the kitchen quickly, and l tried to remember what exactly he had in the cupboards and the fridge. Finally, he went over to the fridge, grabbing some cake from inside it. Light chuckled; it figured that L had this place stocked with sweets. Light grabbed plates from a cupboard next to the fridge.

"Did you want some cake Light-kun?" L asked, not knowing if the brunette wanted cake for breakfast, he usually didn't, but after yesterday? Who knew?

"Yes L, I would love to have some cake," Light answered calmly, he would eat anything right now really, but L always had such interesting tastes.

L put the cake onto the counter. He started shuffling around the kitchen, grabbing forks and a knife. He started making some tea also, and Light just watched, trying not to get in the way. L didn't finally cut the cake and serve it until the tea was ready. L handed Light his cake and tea with a smile, and then grabbed his own, grabbing the sugar on their way to the kitchen table.

L sat down in his customary position, placing his cake and tea on the table. Light sat down as well, but he was watching L. L had put about 6 or 7 sugar cubes into his tea, and was stirring it to mix it all together. Light grabbed 2 sugar cubes, dropping them into his tea.

"No, no, no Light-kun!" If you want sweeter tea you have to do this," he said, grabbing about 5 more sugar cubes and dropping them into the brunette's tea.

"Uhm…Thanks… but, I didn't really want it that sweet," Light said, but took a sip anyways.

Light almost cringed at how sweet the tea was, and he wondered how L could stand something so sweet. That was, until he took a bite of the cake. There was about 3 or 4 layers. First, at the very bottom was vanilla ice cream, followed by crunchy fudge, moist spongy chocolate, and then chocolate icing on the top. Light swallowed it, though it was so sweet he thought he would choke on it. L stared at the brunette, unsure if his expressions were ones of like, or dislike.

"Do you like it Light-kun?" L asked, a little nervously.

"I do, but, it's just so sweet," Light said, taking another bite, and savoring the pleasant taste now.

They both ate in silence now; there wasn't really anything to talk about. They both had things on their mind, both of them thinking things over. Light was staring at L's face, lost in his own thoughts, and then l had a look of shock on his face. Light frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"Light-kun?"

"Yeah L, what is it?"

"Didn't you promise Misa a date today?"

Light frowned. He had, and it seemed he and L had both forgotten. The brunette pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. A notification popped up, saying that he had a date today at noon. He looked at the time and sighed. It was almost noon now!

"Crap! I'm supposed to pick her up, too!" Light growled.

"It doesn't really matter Light-kun, it's not like she's your girlfriend," L said calmly, sipping away at his tea.

"I know, but she seems to think so," Light mumbled.

Light dialed Misa's number, he wouldn't cancel the date like he wanted to, but, he could at least stall for some time. Misa answered quickly, and Light was suddenly being yelled at.

"Where are you Light-kun!?"

"Calm down Misa. I wasn't aware of the time… Head down to the café without me," Light said, trying his best to get the girl to calm down.

"Fine Light-kun… but you owe me for this," Misa huffed, and then the phone beeped as she hung up on him.

Light stuffed his phone back into his pocket and sighed. He muttered something, but L couldn't determine what. He patted the brunette on the back, trying to comfort him. They would have to stop these gentle motions towards one another while they were with Misa, especially if they didn't want her yelling at Light again.

This was going to be _**Hell.**_


	7. The Date of Hell

{7}

The Date of Hell

L and Light walked into the café a while later; Light was almost immediately mauled by a blonde girl, who had been waiting for them. She hugged him tight, and though he didn't like her as much as she wanted him to, he put up with it. She finally released him, but proceeded to grab his arm.

"You're late," she said angrily, pouting, and she started pulling Light towards their table.

The three of them sat down, Light and Misa beside each other, and L sat across from Light. Misa still clung to Light's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. L glared at the blonde, clinging to Light like she owned him, but Misa didn't notice L's gaze, she was staring up at Light's face.

"So, what will you guys be ordering?" a voice chimed in beside them.

All three of them turned to see a waitress standing by the table. She smiled at them, mostly at Light and Misa; the waitress obviously thought the two of them were together.

"Tea please," L and Light both said at once, at the exact same time.

"And some cake," L finished, the two men looked away from each other, and Misa wondered what was going on.

"Just some water for me please," Misa said, smiling.

The waitress left the three to go relay their orders. Misa stared at L for a moment and then looked up at Light. She wondered if it was just coincidence that they had said the same thing at the same time. But, if it was coincidence, why did they look away from each other so quickly? Misa was about to ask them when the waitress came back with what they ordered.

Both L and Light reached for the sugar cubes, their hands touched and Light pulled his hand back almost immediately; he turned his head so Misa wouldn't see his face turn red now. L grabbed some sugar cubes and dropped them in his tea. Light grabbed some as well, an amount close to what he had had in his tea earlier. Misa frowned in confusion; she didn't remember Light having such a sweet tooth before.

"Light-kun~!" Misa said, poking the brunette.

"What Misa?"

"What were you guys doing yesterday? Y'know, since you all took the day off," she asked, hoping Light would tell her exactly what he did. She enjoyed listening to his voice.

"Uhm, well… we didn't do very much. Nothing worth mentioning anyways…" he answered, his face heating.

"Really? Then why is you face red silly?"

"It doesn't matter Misa."

"Yes it does, I want to know~!" Misa said annoyingly.

"It doesn't concern you Misa!" Light shouted now.

L grabbed Light's hand to calm the brunette. Light was glaring at Misa, not making any move to move L's hand. Misa narrowed her eyes, staring at the L had his hand curled around Light's. She shrugged it off, but she had her suspicions. She snatched up Light's hand from underneath L's, holding it to her face. Light moved his hand, breaking her grasp easily.

"You'll let L hold your hand but not me!?" I'm your girlfriend!"

"Misa, I'm sorry, but this just isn't working for me," he said, closing his eyes and sighing, "and besides, you're not my girlfriend."

"Well… then, can I be your girlfriend?"

"No," he said it so bluntly, and Misa frowned in disappointment.

"Why not?"

"Because I already have a girlfriend… her name is El..la. Yes, her name is Ella," he said quickly and looked over at L, they were both chuckling silently.

Misa looked at L and then at Light and back again. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a strong feeling they weren't telling her something. She rested her head on Light's shoulder, closing her eyes. L ate his cake, watching the tortured look on Light's face, and the calm one on Misa's face. He really did wish he could help out Light right now, but he seemed to be doing alright. Misa opened her eyes again and looked up at Light.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Light-kun?" she asked innocently.

"Just a bit, Misa. Do you think maybe we can just leave now?"

"I guess-""I'm not done my cake yet!" L interrupted Misa, but, he wouldn't mind her leaving.

Light caught on to what L was doing. "Why don't you leave now Misa, and we'll see you later." Light smiled at L, and the detective had to refrain from smiling back, he was very serious about his cake, but he was glad that Light was trying to dispose of the blonde.

Misa understood that she wasn't wanted right now, but she really didn't want to leave. Misa stood up to leave though, but she paused to wait for a moment. Light moved out of Misa's way, and sat down beside L, making L move over to make room for the brunette.

"Ok then, bye Light… L, see you guys later," she said, and then left the café quickly.

Light sighed. "Thank goodness she's gone," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, are we going to leave now..? I kinda want to get back to your place," Light said.

"But… what about my cake?"

Light sighed. It figured, the one time they get Misa to leave, and L is more concerned about finishing his cake. Light figured it would just be best to let L finish, and then they could leave… for some more alone time.

"Fine, finish your cake…"

L noticed a different tone in Light's voice… boredom maybe? He sighed, Light had looked away from him, and it was bothering him. L frowned at his cake and he grabbed the brunette's arm. He rested his head on Light's shoulder, like Misa had done earlier. When he looked up, Light was looking at him again. Light was about to ask L what it was he was doing, but no words had even started to escape his mouth before L kissed him. It was a deep, passionate kiss, which caught Light by surprise, but he kissed back, lifting one hand to L's hair, tangling his fingers in the raven-black colored mess.

It was L who broke away, and he stared into Light's eyes. Compassion and understanding brightened his gaze, and he kissed Light on the cheek quickly.

"Alright… let's go," he said, wanting to leave as much as Light did now.

"L?"

"What?"

"Did you know..?" Light started, but instead of finishing his sentence, he kissed L again.

This time there was a bit of tongue involved; a normal kiss for them. Light had one hand in L's hair, the other hand lightly touching L's face. Neither wanted this moment to end, but Light needed to finish speaking.

"You taste like candy," he said after they broke away.

L blushed, but he hugged Light; holding him close. They both sighed, fully realizing their love for each other. L smiled, and looked up at Light, his eyes lighter than normal.

"Another 'candy kiss' before we go then?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, this is the last part. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Reviews would be loved, and if you deem it necessary, I'd love to hear input on how to write this better.

Thanks for Reading!!


End file.
